


This Is Home

by XxDark_WinngsxX



Series: Weird connected universe I’m making [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First AO3 Post, alisa isnt here but she is mentioned, i really love lev, in this au levs biological dad is an asshole who is victors brother because idk im not creative, kuroo is a fucking dumbass, like one sentence but still, like very brief but there, mention kuroken, mentioned child abuse, not beta read we die like deadchi, victuuri is married because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDark_WinngsxX/pseuds/XxDark_WinngsxX
Summary: dont ask why its a cavetown song, i couldnt think of anything else  and i was listening to cavetown while writing it.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Weird connected universe I’m making [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062896
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	This Is Home

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask why its a cavetown song, i couldnt think of anything else and i was listening to cavetown while writing it.

It seemed like a normal Saturday afternoon, Lev had been awake for a few hours, though he had slept in later than he would’ve liked. Every thing seemed like it was going fine, and Lev gets to see Morisuke tomorrow! 

He could barely contain his excitement, pacing the room and staring at a photo he had of him and his boyfriend saved to his phone. His smiled widened as he saw Yaku had texted him.

“We need to break up.” Mori 💖💗💝💓💘💞 2:42 pm

Lev stared at his phone for a second, feeling nothing, before a sudden surge of pure despair and agony filled every bone in his body. He felt his body fall to the floor as he stared at the messages he expected to get eventually, but didn’t think it would happen so soon.

“We need to break up.” The message seemed to bounce around in his head, not quite setting in yet, as if his own brain was trying to protect him from that pain that the messaged entailed.

Lev continued stared at the message, not noticing he was crying till he saw the small droplets fall onto the screen of his phone before it automatically turned off. He had known Morisuke was fed up with from the moment they met, and yet he still accepted Lev’s confession.

Lev let out a choked out sob, throwing the phone against the wall, not enough to break it, but enough to still be used as a valid outlet for Lev’s intense emotions that seemed to flow freely through his veins. 

He just sat there, knees bent behind him, arms laying limp in front of him as he sobbed. He just sat there crying, eventually pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself, as if Mori was here, giving him a warm hug as he let him know everything was going to be okay, one of the few times he let himself be soft for once.

Lev threw his head back and let out a loud sob at the thought, forgetting that his dads were probably home. “Mori.” Lev choked out quietly as he started to rock himself back and forth, imagining the way Yaku held him when he walked in on him having a breakdown, the gentle touch, the way he managed to pull Lev into his lap and rocked him slowly, whispering comforting words of encouragement in his ear. 

He continued to cry loudly feeling as if his entire world was collapsing around him. They were together for a year, though they had know each other for almost 2. Yaku was now in college, and Lev felt him start to slip away almost immediately. There seemed to be shift in Morisuke’s mind, his main focus going from ‘Lev’ to ‘College’ after his break from graduating high school. 

Lev is just so hopelessly in love with him, everything about Morisuke was perfect to Lev, from the way he smiled softly as he carded his fingers through Lev’s hair while they cuddled, thinking the ladder was asleep. Or how protective he was of Lev, snapping at the people who were just a bit too touchy feely when they confessed to Lev. The gentle brush of his knuckles against his bruised cheek when he found out about the way his biological father treated him, the small “Oh Lev...” that left his lips before he pulled him into a tight hug, promising that they could figure it out.

Some time in Lev’s breakdown he had backed himself into the corner of the room. Lev started banging his head against the wall, but the small ache in the back of his head was nothing compared to the non-stop throb of agony and dread coursing through every fiber of his body. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, every time he tried to take a breathe in it got cut of with an obnoxiously loud sob. He wanted Morisuke here, Morisuke to hold him, Morisuke to run his fingers down his back as he let his feelings flood out of him, he just wanted Morisuke. 

“Lev?” He heard a familiar voice ask from the door. He stared at one of his dads as more sobs wracked his skinny body. 

“Oh Lev! What happened?” Yuuri exclaimed, rushing over to Lev with clear worry and concern showing in eyes from behind his glasses. 

He tried explaining what happened but he kept choking on sobs and gasps, desperately trying to get air into his lungs. 

“Shhh, its okay, you can tell me when you calm down, shh.” Yuuri said in a calm voice, pulling Lev into a hug and carding his fingers through his smooth silver hair. 

Lev continued to wail loudly as Yuuri tried his best to calm down his adoptive son, the sight of him seeming so broken hurting Yuuri’s soul. 

“He-He broke up wit-up with me-“ Lev managed to choke out before he continued to wail, sob and gasp, tears falling rapidly onto the gray sweater that Yuuri wore, marking it with a dark gray that seemed to symbolize the pain Lev was experiencing because he let himself fall in love, because he cared so much, because he believed Yaku loved him just as much as he did. 

“Oh Lev, oh it’s gonna be okay, shhh.” Yuuri cooed, feeling his own heart break for his son. He began rubbing Lev’s back, tying to calm him down. After a while longer Lev calmed down enough to talk.

“Okay, can you explain what happened between Yaku-San and you?” Yuuri asked, pulling away and looking him in the eyes and holding him by his shoulders. 

“Ever since he w-went off to co-college Ive felt him start to l-like slip aw-way. And he t-texted me earlier saying w-we ne-need to break up.” Lev’s voice breaking up a few times in between his words. 

“Lev, its gonna be okay, you’ll get through this.” Yuuri said, ruffling Lev’s hair with a soft smile. 

“I-I just thought he was the o-the one.” Lev whispered staring up at Yuuri, his bright green eyes showing just how lost and scared he felt. 

“Shh Lev, I know, it hurts, you just gotta push through it.” Katsuki whispered, cupping Lev’s cheek. 

They heard the door open and turned to see Victor open the door with a confused look on his face. Upon seeing the stray tears that still flowed down his son’s face he quickly made his way to Yuuri and Lev.

“What happened?” Victor asked, looking worriedly between the two. 

“Do you remember Yaku San?” Yuuri asked Victor, slowly removing his hand from Lev’s face. After getting confirmation from Victor that ‘Of course I remember’ he went to tell him but Lev cut him off.

“He broke up with me.” Lev muttered, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Oh.” Victor replied quietly, looking at Yuuri, eyes wide. Yuuri just nodded before grabbing both of their hands. 

“Well, how about we go and watch a movie together, I know Alisa isn’t here so it can’t be a family movie but we can still have fun, just the three of us.” Yuuri said with a sweet smile. 

Just as the trio stood up and went to leave the room, Lev’s phone dinged. Their heads turned to where the phone lay, near the opposite wall that he had thrown it at. Lev stared, feeling thoughts run through his head a mile a minute.

He walked slowly over to his phone, picking it up and looking at the notification. 

“I swear to fuck I will kill that bitch.” Mori 💖💗💝💓💘💞 3:18 pm

It dinged again. 

“that was fucking Kuroo. He got whiny because he misses Kenma and apparently wants to ruin my relationship.” Mori 💖💗💝💓💘💞 3:19 pm

“I love you so fucking much Lev, I would never do that to you.” Mori 💖💗💝💓💘💞 3:19 pm

“Mori...” Lev mumbled, staring at the messages as he processed what he was just told. His boyfriend still loved him. Instead of feeling angry at Kuroo, he just felt relieved that Yaku stilled loved him. 

“What is it?” Yuuri asked, coming up behind Lev. He just gave Yuuri his phone, a shaky smile turning up on his face. 

Lev watched as the two looked at the messages, Yuuri seeming happy that this was all just a big misunderstanding. On the other hand, Victor looked pissed. 

“Who’s Kuroo?” Victor asked, a certain sharpness to his voice. 

“Oh, he’s our former captain on the volleyball team.” Lev responded, voice hoarse from crying but still happy. The phone dinged again. 

“Lev? I can see you read the messages, please respond.” Mori 💖💗💝💓💘💞 3:21 pm

He pulled the phone from Yuuri’s hand, smiling as he typed back a response. 

“I won’t lie, you definitely scared me a little bit haha. I love you Moriiii ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜” You, 3:22 pm

When Lev looked up he gave his dads a big hug, a bright smile on his face. 

“Well, we’ll leave you to talk to Yaku-San, we have stuff to do anyways.” Yuuri said, ruffling Lev’s hair before grabbing Victor’s hand and leading him out of the room, their wedding rings brushing against each other. Lev gave a smile at the act of domestic ness, the cute way they acted.

“how can I tell you just finished bawling your eyes out?” Mori 💖💗💝💓💘💞 3:23 pm

“am I really that obvious?” You, 3:23 pm

“I’m heading over there, be there in a few hours. Love you” Mori 💖💗💝💓💘💞 3:24 pm

“thank you, I love you too, be safe.” You, 3:24 pm


End file.
